Early Release
by arutka2000
Summary: What if Neji was about to claim victory in the match? What if the Kyuubi decided to remind Konoha he was still alive? What changes would be caused by this action? Rated T for now.


**Me:****Hi everyone. It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Naruto:****Got that right!**

**Me:****Hey! Don't get mouthy with me baka!**

**Naruto:****Don't call me a baka! **

**Me:****And why not?**

**Naruto:****Be…Because!**

**Me:****Oh, good comeback. Haven't heard that one before. **

**Naruto:****Well…well…well…**

**Me:****Wow. That's sad.**

**Hinata:****Please leave Naruto-kun alone.**

**Me:****And if I don't?**

**Hinata:****(whispers into my ear) Got it?**

**Me:****(gulps and nods) G-Got it!**

**Hinata:****Come on Naruto-kun. Lets go.**

**Naruto:****O-okay…what just happened?**

**Me:****Um….well…. that was scary. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

'Impossible' Neji thought 'His chakra is leaking out!' The Hyuga genius stared at Naruto with his Byakugan active. 'His chakra is oozing out….. What's going on?' He watched as massive amounts of chakra poured out of the blond before him. Neji focused as hard as possible to find the source of the chakra. 'This shouldn't be possible! His tenketsu are sealed!' The chakra soon began take a form inside 'Wh…What the…?!'

A fox's head took shape from the chakra. It glared right at Neji and seemed to roar at him. He flinched backwards. 'What is he…?!' He thought as the now red chakra engulfed Naruto.

'Why is the chakra red?' Sakura thought to herself. In all the books she had read on chakra, it was almost always blue. The only real exception was medical-jutsu and that was green. 'What is going on here?' If Sakura knew what was to happen, she would have taken shelter under her seat.

Up in his seat Hyuga Hiashi started to sweat. 'Don't tell me …This chakra…' He, as with all the adults in the stadium, knew exactly what this chakra was. They had last experienced it nearly 13 years ago. The power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kabuto, in disguise as an ANBU, silently observed the events unfolding in the stadium below. Hundreds of possibilities sprang forth in his mind. 'I'll wait and see what he can really do. Naruto-kun, you really are something else' he thought.

Orochimaru sat in the kage booth. He too was disguised, as the Kazekage no less. His interest was now piqued by this little development. 'So, my five-point seal has been removed and he has learned how to use the demons power! Jiraiya must be in the village somewhere. But, that is of little consequence now' the snake thought.

'Sasuke has already been marked and he will be mine. No one will stop that from happening. And after Konoha burns, the world will follow soon after.'

Garra watched with an intensity never before seen. His sibling and sensei quickly became wary. 'What are you, Uzumaki Naruto?' he thought 'Are you like me?' He remembered something the blond had said during their last encounter with each other.

_Flashback_

"_You can't kill me!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru looked over at him "I told you to quit it! Don't forget…This guy has monster-like strength." _

"_Oh yeah?!" the blond yelled back "Well, I've got a real monster inside me!"_

_End flashback_

'Yes, you are like me aren't you? I will kill you then and mother will enjoy the blood of someone like me' he thought.

The Sandaime Hokage also watched as Naruto continued to pull chakra out, opening his tenketsu. 'This chakra…there is no mistaking it. But when did he learn to access the power of the Kyuubi?' his old mind pondered.

Neji looked on as the red chakra swirled around Naruto. "Here I come!" came the roar of the jinchuriki. He prepared himself for the worst. In a sudden burst of speed Naruto was behind him, throwing shuriken. He began to spin and released his chakra "Kaiten!" he yelled. Most of the shuriken bounced off.

Slowing his spin, Neji grabbed a few that were still in motion and flung them at Naruto. Attached to the wall on all fours, Naruto jumped away as the shuriken approached.

'He's quicker than before! What in the world is going on?!' Neji thought. Observing Naruto pull out a kunai, he did the same and as one they both flung their respective weapons and charged each other at the same moment. They deflected each other and skidded away. "You…You like close combat right?!" Naruto yelled.

Neji glared back as the blond charged. As he charged, Naruto thought about what Neji had said earlier in their match…

'_You want to be Hokage, huh? I don't think that is going to happen. Only a select few are even considered for Hokage.'_

'_Wake up and face reality! Those who will become Hokage are born with that fate. You can't get there by tying…you have to be pre-selected.'_

'_Each person's life consists only of being swept along in the inescapable current of his destiny…' _

Naruto closed the distance between him and his opponent. "Look, I may not understand the tragic destiny of the Hyuga Clan or whatever," he yells "but if you think it's inescapable fine! Then stop fighting already!!" Naruto roars as he swings his fist at Neji "When I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuga clan!"

The forces of Neji's Kaiten and Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced punch collided. The blast pushes Neji back a bit, while Naruto is sent flying into the ground. "Do you see now? You cannot deny fate" Neji says as he walks towards Naruto.

Naruto struggles to pull himself out of the crater. "Why do you continue? Are you trying to prove something?" Neji asks "What possible purpose do you have to keep fighting fate?!" Naruto makes eye contact with Neji and stares at him for the longest time.

"You…hurt…Hinata…and…I'll…make…you…pay…for…that" he gasps as he finally gets to feet.

"You risk you life for that?" Neji questions him.

Naruto nods.

Neji smirks "You are a fool."

Deep inside the seal on Naruto's body, the Kyuubi listened to the conversation between his host and the Hyuga. **'Stupid gaki. Because of his incompetence, he squandered the power I gave him' **the ancient demon thought **'but, I think I'll give him more.'** As the demonic chakra entered Naruto's chakra system, Kyuubi grin evily to itself. **'I may not be able to rend the flesh from these ningen, but I will remind them that I AM STILL HERE!' **it roared.

Neji watched in horror as some kind of thick chakra began to seep from his opponent. 'This-this feels even worse then before!' Neji thought 'Wha-what is he?!' Neji and the people in the stands watched as the thick chakra began to take shape. Naruto cried in pain as he dropped down on all fours.

Naruto began to growl at Neji as the chakra finished taking shape. 'It-it looks like a fox…' the Hyuga prodigy thought. As the cloak of chakra hardened around him, Naruto reared back, roared and finally began to circle Neji.

Up in the Kage booth, Sarutobi watched as Naruto circled his opponent. 'What is happening now?!' he thought 'Surely Jiraiya didn't teach him to use that much, did he!' Next to him, Orochimaru watched in morbid fascination. 'Amazing!' he thought ' this brat could become a problem. I should have Kabuto kill right after the attack begins.'

Hyuga Hiashi watched from his seat as the power of the Kyuubi seeped out of the young man his nephew was fighting. 'What in the hell is happening?' he thought. "Father" his youngest daughters voice interrupted his thoughts "what is that?"

"I don't know Hanabi. I don't know."

Neji watched cautiously as Naruto circled him. The evil chakra seemed to have finished it's purpose. 'Which was what? To change him? To give him an edge? No matter, nothing will change' he thought to himself. " No matter what you do, you will always be inferior to me. I am a Hyug..." Neji was forced to dodge out of the way as what apperared to be an arm made out of chakra raced at him.

'What the…?' was the brightest thought in his mind. 'That is impossible! To do something such as that, would require outrageous amounts of chakra! But here he is doing it!' Again, Neji was forced aside as another arm shoot forward to meet him. But he felt as though something was off.

He realized why he felt that way when a third arm came from the opposite side and grabbed him. Hyuga Neji was now in the clutches of Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

The pressure of the chakra hand was overwhelming. He could feel his arms beginning to break. Suddenly, the pressure subsided. Neji fell to the ground and cried out as his arms burst into pain. Finding the somehow, he stood up and faced Naruto. The blonds face gave nothing away.

"Why didn't you finish it?" Neji asked, breaking the silence between them. "You could have done it easily, so why not?"

"Because she wouldn't want that."

The answer was short but Neji understood the meaning. 'Hinata-sama.' Looking over at Genma, Neji spoke. "I surrender."

Up in the stands it was quiet. People weren't sure what to do. Should they clap, or run away. The boy could obviously use the demons power, so what was the proper choice? That question was answered for him as Naruto's friends began clapping. The sound was a prompt to begin clapping as well.

In his seat, Sarutobi sighed. 'I almost thought he would kill the boy' he mused to himself 'I really ought to have more faith in Naruto.' "So Kazekage-sama, what did you think of the match?"

Beside him, Orochimaru began to sweat. 'How to answer without giving myself away?' "It was amazing Hokage-sama, just one question? What was that power he was using? I'm not sure I've ever seen anything quite like it."

"Oh yes you have. In fact I believe your own son possess such a power. I've always wondered Kazekage-sama, just how did that come to happen? As far as I know, Suna was not in danger of being attacked by the demon. So what was the cause of you sealing such a beast in your own son?"

Orochimaru began to sweat even more. 'If the old man figures it out now the plan will be put in danger. Not only has Kabuto not put the weaklings to sleep, Sasuke-kun isn't here yet!' Before he was could respond, a roar was heard all throughout the stadium.

The applause died down as sand began swirl all around the ring. As it settled, Sabaku no Gaara stood before Uzumaki Naruto. The sand already forming parts of the miniature Shukaku.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You are like me! And MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara roared.

On the other side of the ring, Genma grabbed Neji. "Come on kid, we need to get out of here." He proceed to jump out into the stands with the Hyuga. "What's going on down there?" Neji asked the jonin, now standing next to him on the stairway. "Kid" Genma began "We're about to witness a battle that has no comparison."

'What is the little fool thinking!' Baki thought 'He's already ruining the plan!' From his seat, he could see Kankuro and Temari beginning to shake. Not like they didn't have reason to.

Turning back to the ring 'But what about this other kid? Could he be a match for Gaara or Kami forbid, defeat him?!' he wondered.

"Kazekage-sama, do you have anyway of calming your son?!" Sarutobi asked. He feared the battle would intrude into the spectator stands. 'Dammit!' Orochimaru thought. He turned to his body guards and nodded. They both drew their weapons and moved towards the Hokage, only to be cut down by his own guards.

As the bodies fell to the roof, four figures jumped out of the cloaks. Each one took a position at each end of the roof and together yelled **"Ninpou: Shishienjin"** as a purple barrier.

Sarutobi jumped out of his seat and stood between his guards facing his former student. "Why have you come here, Orochimaru?" he asked calmly. The snake sannin chuckled darkly. "Why to destroy this pathetic village. What else?" he replied "But it seems that my original plan has backfired because of those infernal brats. Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto."

Orochimaru glared at the old man. He hadn't planned in the guards to still be alive but it made no difference. He could easily kill them both quickly. "Since my forces will have perceived this as the signal, they will commence the attack on the village. But since we are here and the two little _monsters_ are down there ready to battle, lets say we watch before we battle ourselves?"

Down in the ring Gaara and Naruto began to circle each other. Their respective demonic power swirling in anticipation. Then, in an instant they struck.

**Me:****Well, I think that went well. What do you think Neji?**

**Neji:****You had Naruto beat the crap out of me? What do you think I'll say?"**

**Me:****Um……. "That was great"?**

**Neji:****I'll give you till the count of 10 to get as far as possible.**

**Me:****Well, um (9) yeah….Tenten? Could you give the rest (8) of the speech to the readers? (7) Please?**

**Tenten:****Oh, alright (6). You'd better get going thought.**

**Me:****Thank you so much! (5) Bye people who read this!**

**Neji:****4…**

**Me:****(running away as fast as possible)**

**Neji:****3,2,1! (runs after)**

**Tenten:****Idiots. Well, the story hasn't been completely edited yet so if anyone who spots a mistake add it to your review and the baka author will change it.**

**Me:****Oh god, Neji! Not in the groin! (little girl scream)**

**Tenten:****Well, I better go drag him to a medic. Bye.**


End file.
